


Experiment pop

by Sarilolla



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Experiment pop au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They were experimented on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarilolla/pseuds/Sarilolla
Summary: What if the Bergens wasn’t satisfied with the taste of the trolls? What if they made some experimental decisions, experimenting on pop trolls? What if pop trolls gained new powers because of this? Is this just me trying to get you to read my fanfic with rhetoric questions?Anyway, pop was experimented on in this au, resulting in them gained new and difficult powers.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. I´m not like other trolls-The experiment trolls

**Author's Note:**

> With positive responses to my au on Tumblr, I decided to post my fanfic here. If you have any questions about powers or such, check out my Tumblr: Sarilolla. Enjoy

Hey everyone, Cloud Guy here. Now, if you have clicked this, you have probably heard about trolls. But the trolls you're about to read about are not the ones you are used to. They are very, very different.

\- Oooooo, this is so exciting! What are they like?

\- Poppy, he is talking about us.

\- Really? That's awesome.

\- Wait, should I continue? Or do you want to take over?

\- Oh, yes, I would love to take over. It's so fun telling the story you are a part of, even if I wasn't a part of the start of the story. But I’m a part of this part of the story. Is that confusing?

\- Yes. We really shouldn't do more 4th wall breaks.

\- Well, Branch, the author doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Can I tell our story now, Mr. Grumpy?

\- Fine.

\- Alright, I'm gonna leave you to it. See you both later.

\- Hopefully not.

\- Yes we will. Branch you can´t always be so mean to your friends.

\- What, no, he isn't my friend. Now tell the story before I also leave.

\- Fine, fine. I will.

So, long ago, in a happy forest, lived the happiest creatures known to all. The trolls! Every day was a party, with singing, dancing, and hugging. But one day the Bergens showed up. What horrible creatures they were. They couldn't sing, they couldn't dance, they couldn't even hug. They just weren't able to be happy. They noticed our dear main characters, and seeing all that happiness, they decided to do the only thing logical for them. Long story short, they decided to eat us. Eating trolls became a holiday called Trollstice.

Trollstice happened once a year, but after a while, the Bergens became bored with the “flavors”. So they started to experiment with us. We changed a lot. We gained new “flavors” and with it, new powers. For example, I have this gas inside my head. It's laughing gas, given to the royal family of the trolls. Royalty was given to royalty, so the royal Bergens got extra happy when eating us. Of course, there are a lot of different types of experiment trolls, and no one is a “normal” troll anymore. But it's okay because we escaped the Bergens 20 years ago!

\- Wow, kinda lowballing one of the biggest events in troll history, not compared to the actual experiments.

\- I am not saying it wasn't big. You know, we are celebrating the 20 years of freedom anniversary soon, and you're all invited. Even Mr. Grumpy over here.

\- What? I thought you were joking about that party.

\- I never joke about parties and invitations, Branch.

\- The Bergens-

\- “The Bergens will find us.” Yeah, yeah. I've heard it a thousand times. But we have to celebrate this. It's going to be the biggest, loudest party ever. Also my coronation.

\- I can't express how much I think this is a bad idea. I can't believe you're becoming queen in a few days. I'm leaving.

\- Wait, Branch. 

\- Spare it, Poppy. I'm going back to my bunker where I'm safe.

\- Okay, bye. You're still invited to the party though!

Poppy watched Branch walk away into the distance. She really wanted to call back the grey troll, but she didn´t have time to dwell on him now. She had a party to prepare for. Meanwhile, Branch went back to his bunker, unsure about what to do in case a Bergen came by on a surprise visit.

_A few hours later_

\- Are you ready to party?!!

Poppy´s voice boomed over the audience. Or it was Poppy´s voice, but Dj Suki was the one talking. Poppy stood right next to her friend, having the time of her life. If she had been a bit more observant of her surroundings, she would have noticed the grey troll standing on the edge of the party, before he left. Maybe she also would have noticed that the glitter fireworks attracted some not welcome guests. But right now she was enjoying every bit of the party.

The party was going great, and before it could really kick off, Poppy decided to calm it down a bit. After all, this was her coronation too, and it was the time for her to be crowned. She signaled to Dj Suki to turn down the music, before beginning her speech.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Poppy and every one with her looked at the giant creature now looming over them.

“Boo.”

A smile formed on the chef´s face, one that hadn´t seen light in years. And in everyone’s opinion, it should have stayed that way. It was truly disgusting. It took a split second before Poppy yelled.

“RUN!”

Everyone ran in different directions, while the chef tried quickly to grab someone. She tried grabbing Guy Diamond, but she only got a handful of glitter as he poofed. She tried grabbing Biggie, but he jumped up in the air before landing and using his body as a bouncy ball. Satin and Chenille fused together right as the chef tried to hoop her finger in their hair, making it impossible to lift them up.

It was when she tried to grab Cooper it almost went wrong. Cooper was very different from everyone in the troll village. He didn´t have any specific abilities like other trolls, but it was mostly his appearance that made everyone sure he just had some sort of mutation. But his lack of powers now made it difficult for him to run away. 

A flash of grey suddenly appeared, tackling Cooper and pushing him away. It was Branch! He looked mad, and his colors were slowly going in and out, like a heartbeat. He had to be grabbed by Poppy to not give himself and others away. 

It was dead quiet, no one moved a muscle. Chef grumbled a bit before starting to walk away, mumbling about knowing their location, now she just needed to get the king. A good 10 minutes went by before the trolls walked back to the opening where the party had gone great a few minutes ago, even if it felt like days. 

Branch was already walking back to his bunker, trying to get his powers under control. But the spirits didn´t let him be, stating this was the perfect time to get your colors back, you just proved to everyone how dangerous the Bergens are. He had saved Cooper and was saved by Poppy, but Poppy just managed to save him because of his power outbursts. Stupid, experiment powers. Stupid, being saved by the princess. Stupid, everything.

“Branch?”

Poppy called out to him. Behind her was the snack pack. They had called themselves that because they always shared snacks in school. It was ironic, thinking they could have become snacks a few moments ago. Branch would have laughed about it, but that would have been a victory for the spirits. 

“We´re sorry we didn´t listen to you.”

An apology? That wasn´t really what he had expected, but he took it. And as he opened his mouth to answer, he blacked out.


	2. He passed out, and now they be talking about spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Poppy has a little chat :) 
> 
> It´s a pretty deep and emotional chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit difficult to write, so I hope you enjoy

“Branch? Branch! Wake up!” 

“What happened?” 

Branch was back in his bunker, with Poppy by his side. She looked at him with concerned and confused eyes. 

“You got your color back for a moment, mumbled something about this being the perfect opportunity for colors. Then you passed out and turned grey again. I and the others brought you back to your bunker.” 

Slowly rising from his bed, Branch could feel a massive headache coming on, as the whispers of the spirits filled his head. What was he supposed to do now that Poppy was here. And those stupid whispers, didn't the spirits have something better to do than bother him?

“Are you okay?”

Branch didn't answer. Of course he wasn't okay. He hadn't been okay for 20 years. Poppy had mentioned his power outburst, so he guessed he could talk a little about it. It wasn't like he hadn't had a power outburst in front of Poppy before, but this was the first time anyone else had seen it.

“I'm fine..”

“No you're not. Don't lie to me.”

He considered lying for a moment, but this was Poppy. She could sniff out a lie before you could say cupcake. Also, she had seen his power outburst before.

“Alright, I'm not fine. That color thing you saw today, its how my power functions. You know how every possession troll has these spirits to help you possess?”

“Well, yeah. Do they work differently for you?”

He nodded, before silently moving over to his cabinet to get a glass of water.

“Possession trolls are usually able to hold a good dialogue with their spirits, but ever since I turned grey it's just been broken off in whispers and bad dreams.”

Poppy sat on the counter, while Branch sat down on his single chair. He refused to make eye contact, but he kept on speaking. It felt odd, he had never spoken about this to anyone before.

“Almost as far back as I can remember it has been like this. I can remember something from before my grandma-”

He cut himself off. No, he wasn't supposed to talk about this. 

“Your grandma? What happened to her?”

“Before we escaped, I got my first spirit. We were just bonding and singing together, not long before the escape. I guess we were too lost in the song to notice my grandma’s warnings.”

“Is that why you don’t sing? Is it why you're grey? ..Your grandma died.”

Branch nodded. It was an awful memory, but Poppy didn’t seem to try and make him happy now. She was simply being there for him. She jumped off the counter and gave him an awkward hug. Branch didn´t know what to do at first, but then he returned the gesture.

“Wait, you mentioned you knew one spirit when your grandma died. It also seemed like there were more spirits. How many are there?”

“I think there's 3 of them, but I'm not quite sure. I have ever really talked to just one. I remember her name is Dara.”

With the mention of his friend, he could feel a light presence nearby. Something that felt like a comforting hand was put on his arm. And just in a moment Poppy did the same to the other arm. He didn't think Poppy knew, but it was nice. 

They were silent for a few more minutes, Poppy was clearly thinking about something. When she spoke again she spoke with some sort of curiosity that Branch couldn´t place.

“So there's 2 more spirits. What's their name?”

Branch blanks for a moment, realizing he doesn't know. It must have been visible on his face, because Poppy looks shocked.

“Have you even talked to them?”

They both know the answer to that one. Of course Branch hasn't really talked to them. He doesn't even know their names. 

“Maybe I should talk to them.”

Poppy nods with a smile, as if she had won a contest. Then her smile falters again, remembering another pressing issue. So do Branch. The Bergens have found them now, do they have any place to go?

It´s silent again, but this time Branch is thinking about something that can help Poppy. Just as she starts walking away, he says what´s on his mind.

“I know we have to leave, but it can take a while before we find a fitting place. I know this might sound weird, but what if you, I and your friends look for a place to stay without the others.”

“Where are the others supposed to be then?”

“I was thinking they could stay in the bunker for a bit, only until we find a place to stay. I might have to lock a few doors, but this place is big enough to house the entire tribe. But the rations will only last around 2 weeks, so we have to hurry.”

Poppy looks back at him, in awe that he is offering the entire tribe a place to stay until they can be safe again. She hugs him again, this time much closer. She quickly steps back, looking like all joy in the world is radiating from her. Just as she is going to take the elevator up again, she turns to him with another smile.

“You know, I'm glad we got to talk. The author really struggled with this piece.”

“I´m also glad, emotional and important talks are difficult to write.”

They laughed a bit, knowing things you don't know. Then they parted ways, happy with being able to help each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They know something you don´t know ;)
> 
> I don´t know what they know that you don´t know
> 
> Check out my tumblr @sarilolla for info about my au, everything from explanations of powers to a ruff outline of the fanfic. I will be posting about the 3 spirits helping Branch in the future, but after all of them are introduced. For now have Dara
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is going to be less “serious” and have a few 4th wall breaks. Just like any other fanfic I plan to write it’s going to have multiple chapters. If you have any questions contact me on Tumblr


End file.
